


More Ways Than One

by styleseduce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, SO, but there will DEFINITELY be mentions of it, i dont know if there will be r related content in this, if there is any smut, it will be top!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styleseduce/pseuds/styleseduce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles had always been a bit, well, quirky. His attitude towards everything was to smile when you can and smile when you can’t. He adored photography and prided himself in his obscure music taste. And despite being completely and utterly invisible, Harry was the kindest person you could ever have the pleasure of meeting. If you gave him a chance, he would stick by your side through thick and thin.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson was slightly insane. But the good kind of insane, that made everyone instantly gravitate toward him. He was immature and mischievous, and always knew how to put on a good party. But he wasn’t your usual popular, pretty boy, he didn’t shag a different girl every night, and he certainly didn’t bully the “odd kids”. Louis was just riding the waves, and not letting the bad things knock him down. He was a dream chaser, and he’d be damned if a couple of bad days stopped him from achieving them.</p><p>Louis and Harry are thrown together in crazy circumstances, and really, after someone saves your life, twice, for that matter, you should at least take them out for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Or, where Harry saves Louis in more ways than one.</p><p>Copyright © 2013 styleseduce</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, by far, this is my favorite idea for a fic. Hope you like it!
> 
> -Janee xx

Louis had always been known for his parties, but as he looked around, he definitely thought this one topped all the rest. People were dancing to the loud music booming from the speakers, swimsuits on and beers in hand, having the time of their lives. The gigantic bonfire in the middle of the crazy teens was the icing on the cake.

He smiled and grabbed a beer, spotting Zayn in the water and jogging over to join him. They chatted idly he and slowly drank his beer, wanting to enjoy the moment.

“This party really is your best Lou, you’ve outdone yourself.” Zayn grinned and took a large gulp from the wine cooler he was holding.

Nodding enthusiastically, Louis grinned right back. “That's what I had planned Z, I have to go out in style. The school won’t forget me now.”

“I really don’t see how anyone could forget you after this. You’ve got yourself a lega-” was all the brown haired boy heard of Zayn’s sentence before he was ripped out towards the deep ocean and forced underwater.

He gasped, causing himself to inhale water as he fought to the surface, trying desperately to stay above the fast moving wave that was dragging him out to the open water. He sputtered and coughed when he reached the surface, taking a gasp before his head was forced under again.

Louis thrashed around, and his lungs ached. He couldn’t hold his breath any longer, and sucked in a lungful of sea water, gagging underwater as the sides of his vision darkened.

“Wow. My last day of senior year and I drown. You’re right Z, no one’s going to forget me now. They’ll bring me up, and instead of, ‘Yeah, Louis Tomlinson threw fantastic parties!’ it’ll be ‘Yeah, Louis Tomlinson, he drowned. Poor thing.’” Lou thought. He slowly closed his eyes. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

He distantly felt something grab his wrist, but it was like he was separated from his body. He could feel it, but it was like it was happening to someone else. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids didn’t seem to want to cooperate. Lou’s mind slowly faded out into unconsciousness.

 

x---x

 

Harry popped his earbuds in and turned up his music, smiling slightly to himself. It was the last day of his senior year, and he couldn’t be happier. He had always hated school, but who didn’t? Finally being able to go off to college and start his life was thrilling. He tied up his running shoes and set off, yelling a quick goodbye to his mother, and started jogging toward the beach.

He lived in a small house right next to the beach, literally a five minute walk away. It was great when ever he needed to get away from his family or take a run. The water always seemed to calm him down when he was in a mood, and he couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. But he’d have to get used to waking up without the sound of the waves on the shore, because if Harry was going to go to college in London, everything would change.

But, if he was being honest with himself, he was excited too. Being accepted into UAL was crazy, and never in his wildest dreams did he think it would happen. He was just a guy who loved to take pictures. But he got the letter in the mail, and Harry had been flying high ever since.

He reached the end of the paved road and smiled slightly as his shoes kicked up a bit of sand behind him. As much as he loved California, and the sun and ocean, he wasn’t meant to live here for the rest of his life. He was going to go to London and figure out who he was. Harry was going to find himself somewhere along those streets and buildings. He was sure of it.

He spotted a bonfire up ahead and chuckled. Of course, Louis Tomlinson’s end of highschool party. Everyone was invited, and from what he could see, everyone but him had gone. It looked insane and fun, and a part of him wished he had at least one friend to go with. Harry shook his head and shooed the thoughts out of his mind, smiled returning.

But it was short lived though, because he heard screaming above the music in his ears. He whipped his head around and looked to wear a couple of girls were pointing. He saw something flapping around in the ocean and he squinted, trying to see better in the twilight. After looking at it for a few seconds he realized it wasn’t something flapping around, it was some _body_. Shit. Someone was drowning.

Without a second thought Harry threw his phone and shirt down onto the sand and toed his shoes off, rushing into the water to try and get to the person. He dove under water and pushed himself through it, swimming as fast as he could. When he popped back up for air, he couldn’t see them above surface anymore. Fuck fuck fuck. No one was going to die on his watch. He went under water again and looked around trying to spot anything in the dark water.

There! Harry could just see the outline of a body sinking downwards. He kicked his feet and grasped the hand of what he could now see was a boy, and pulled him up towards the surface. His head broke the surface and he gasped for air, heaving the boy over his shoulder and windmilling the arm that wasn’t being occupied towards the shore.

With one last kick he could finally touch the bottom, and he picked the boy up bridal style and ran over to the dry sand. Laying him down Harry checked his pulse. He let out a breath when he found it, however weak it might be. Then he heard someone shout from the growing crowd around him that Louis wasn’t breathing. Two things went through his mind right then, one being, “Oh my god he isn’t breathing, he could die if I don’t do something”, and “Holy shit it’s Louis, I just pulled Louis Tomlinson from the water”.

Ignoring the latter thought, Harry tilted Louis’ head back and pinched his nose shut, sucking in a breath and exhaling it into the boy’s lungs. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the CPR class he took his junior year kicked in, and he breathed into Louis mouth again, and then checked for a pulse. Thankfully it was still there, and he continued, blowing a breath in after every five seconds. It felt like eternity, but just as he was about to give up on rescue breathing and start CPR, Louis coughed and started choking on the salt water.

Harry rolled him onto his side and rubbed his back, whispering comforting words to the boy he didn’t know. _The boy he didn’t know_. Shit. Louis was going to be okay, he heard sirens not far off, this was definitely his queue to leave. He got up and grabbed his phone and shoes, and sprinted off the beach toward his house, not letting himself glance back.

 

x---x

 

Louis’ head felt like it had just been run over by a train. And then eaten by a dinosaur. And then thrown off a cliff. Maybe he had a /little/ too much to drink last night. He tried to groan, but he found he couldn’t. In fact, he couldn’t breathe either. What? Suddenly it hit him, and he was coughing up mouthfuls of salty water, gagging as it forced it’s way up his throat. Lou felt himself being rolled over, so the water wasn’t just going back into his mouth after it came up. As the coughing slowed, and he could suck in mouthfuls of air around them.

The boy became aware that someone was rubbing his back. That felt good. He could feel the heat radiating off the person’s palms. He tried to shift back into the hands, but he started coughing again. “It’s okay. You’re going to be alright, you’re safe. You’re safe here.” the person rubbing his back whispered. Louis had never felt safer in his life, even though he was half drowned and freezing. He didn’t know what it was, but he suddenly felt the hands leaving, and heard whoever it was get up.

He struggled to open his eyes and he tried to tell whoever it was to stay, to keep doing whatever they were doing. He only managed to open his eyes a crack, and caught a glimpse of green eyes and curls, before the boy was running away.

Zayn quickly rushed over and knelt beside him.

“Lou! Louis! Oh my god, you scared me so bad, are you okay? What am I saying of course you’re not okay, you almost drowned! How do you feel, can you say something?” Zayn rushed out, his hands hovering over Louis.

“I think Liam is rubbing off on you.” The blue eyed boy coughed, voice sounding strangled.

Zayn laughed. “I guess thats what happens when you scare the absolute piss out of me you idiot!”

 

x---x

 

Later, when Louis tried to get comfortable on the hospital bed, (which was _impossible_.), he thought back the the curly haired boy that had saved him. He didn’t even know his name. (Although Louis had started calling him ‘Curly’. He thought it suited him.) He didn’t even get to _thank_ him for god’s sake! And he saved his life! He resolved himself to find out who the boy was and at least say thank you before he went off to college in London, where he would never be able to find him again. Lou sighed. He would have to wait until he was discharged from this hell hole before he started, so he might as well try to sleep.

The last thing he heard before he asleep was Curly’s voice drifting back to him.

_“You’re safe here.”_


	2. On Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles had always been a bit, well, quirky. His attitude towards everything was to smile when you can and smile when you can’t. He adored photography and prided himself in his obscure music taste. And despite being completely and utterly invisible, Harry was the kindest person you could ever have the pleasure of meeting. If you gave him a chance, he would stick by your side through thick and thin.
> 
> Louis Tomlinson was slightly insane. But the good kind of insane, that made everyone instantly gravitate toward him. He was immature and mischievous, and always knew how to put on a good party. But he wasn’t your usual popular, pretty boy, he didn’t shag a different girl every night, and he certainly didn’t bully the “odd kids”. Louis was just riding the waves, and not letting the bad things knock him down. He was a dream chaser, and he’d be damned if a couple of bad days stopped him from achieving them.  
> Louis and Harry are thrown together in crazy circumstances, and really, after someone saves your life, twice, for that matter, you should at least take them out for lunch.
> 
>  
> 
> Or, where Harry saves Louis in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter! just a filler, not much!  
> -Janee xx

**_2 years later_ **

“HARRY!” Niall jumped onto his bed and screeched in his ear. “Harry Haz Hazza you lazy shit get out of this bed because I have fabulous news!”

Harry groaned and rolled over, shoving his face into a pillow. "Go the _fuck_  away Niall. It's too early in the morning for this. I just want to sleep."

"Aw is baby Harry sleepy? Did he stay up past his bedtime?" Niall crooned in his best mum impression.

"You know very well that I did you Irish piece of shit. Leave me be." Harry snapped, waving his hand around blindly at Niall, trying to smack him. Harry had stayed up late the night before doing his last final of the semester. Thank god he had that done. He was ready to lay around the house and do absolutely nothing for a couple of weeks.

Niall just grinned and took the glass of water Harry always kept on his nightstand, taking a sip of it before dumping the rest of the contents all over Harry's head and rolling off of him and onto the floor.

Harry screamed and shot out the the bed, his feet getting tangled in the bed sheets, and he toppled off the bed and onto a hysterical Niall.

"You are dead, Horan." Harry muttered, getting up to get a towel to dry his poor, soaking wet bed and shivering.

"Whatever you say Haz. I know you love me somewhere in that ice cold heart of yours." The blonde winked at Harry before flouncing off into the kitchen.

Harry just sighed and shook his head, rethinking his decision to get a dorm with this twat, as he did every morning.

This was the 3rd time this week Niall had dumped water all over him and his bed. He shuddered when he thought about 2 more years of this. The curly haired boy didn't know how he would live. Or, more likely, how Niall would live.

He stripped off his soaked pajamas and slipped on some comfortable joggers and a baggy T-shirt, he wasn't going anywhere.

Harry shuffled into the kitchen of the tiny dorm and found Niall sitting on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth with a shit eating grin on his face. Bastard.

"Now that you've so rudely awoken me, what's this exciting news?" Harry asked, giving the blonde boy a glare. He wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy.

"Slow Going is here in town tomorrow, and I managed to score us 2 front row seats!" Niall squealed delightedly, and Harry's eyes widened.

"No fucking way. Oh my god, Niall that's fantastic, I love you!" Harry screeched, throwing his arms around the squealing boy and gripping him with all of his strength. To hell with not forgiving him, he could kiss Niall right now.

Slow Going was one of Harry's all time favorite bands, if not his number one. They had lyrics that sounded like they were written just for Harry, and he couldn't help but feel like the band was his in a way. He was the one who connected with the lyrics on such an emotional level, they were Harry's.

Slow Going hadn't burst out into the top 40 frenzy yet, so still only had a small (ish) fan base. He felt guilty for liking that about the band, and wanting it to stay that way, even though they deserve so much more than they have now. But, like John Green's book, 'The Fault in Our Stars' says, "Sometimes, you read a book and it fills you with this weird evangelical zeal, and you become convinced that the shattered world will never be put back together unless and until all living humans read the book. And then there are books which you can’t tell people about, books so special and rare and yours that advertising your affection feels like betrayal.” Thats how he felt about Slow Going. All of his pent up emotions were playing through the music in a poetic way he would never be able to master.

Harry was never any good with emotions, so he just locked them away. He stuffed the aches and sadness and anger into a little steel box, never to be opened. And that was how he liked it. No mess, no pain. That was what he lived by, and it got him through some of the hardest parts of his life.

So, obviously, he was going to be happy when Niall got the seats to see Slow Going. And front row seats, no less. He would have been happy with the worst seats in the house, as long as he got to see them perform live.

Niall smiled. “So does that mean I’m forgiven?” he asked, with a smirk on his face.

“Obviously, how could I not forgive you, with an apology like that.” Harry grinned and hugged the blonde again.

“I must go to work darling, I’ll be back later. I going out with Anna for dinner. Be good and don’t burn the house down, UAL will kick us both out and we’ll be on the streets!” Niall said in a motherly tone, squeezing Harry’s cheeks and slapping his bum when Harry promptly turned around to get out of his reach.

“I promise mum. Now go to work and meet with your girl. Don’t forget to spray some breath freshener before hand, you don’t want to scare her away on the first date.” Harry rolled his eyes and wandered over towards the couch, plopping down and picking up the computer.

He heard the door slam and smiled. He loved being alone and having the dorm to himself. Being alone had a kind of freeing sense that Harry loved, and spending time with his blog and netflix was always a good way to spend the first day of break.

He clicked onto Tumblr and told his followers _all_  about how excited he was for the concert. He smiled as his ask box started getting messages right away, and clicked it open. His smile grew as they all shared his excitement, and a few of them saying they were going too. Maybe he would see some of them there.

It was always a good feeling when your followers recognized you on the streets and came up to take selfies and talk with you. He felt proud that people liked him enough to be able to recognize him while he was shopping at Boots. (Guys need hair gel too!) He was always up for a chat with his people.

The curly haired boy turned the TV on and opened up Netflix, selecting Sherlock. Those episodes were always good to pass the time, and he never got tired of them, even though he’s watched them 50 million times. He settled in and turned up the volume, watching Sherlock and John solve their first mystery with Moriarty in ‘The Great Game’.

 

x---x

 

Louis Blinked and groaned. He was up way too late last night, and it was all his brain’s fault. He hadn’t had any inspiration for weeks, and suddenly the lyrics were just spiralling out of his fingers faster than he could get them down into his notebook.

The song wasn’t perfect, but he planned to go over it today and polish it up, since all he could do after getting it all down was fall into bed and sleep. Lou looked over at the clock. It wasn’t too late, only about 1:30 P.M. He grabbed his phone and checked to see if he had any messages, finding one and opening it up to read. It was from Zayn, asking him to go the the concert tomorrow where he and Liam were playing.

He smiled, of course he would go, they’d be excited to hear that he had another song almost finished for them.

Louis was a songwriter. He adored his job, and wouldn’t trade it for the world. He could express himself in beautiful ways that people loved, and connected too. That was really his ambition in life. To give people something they loved, something that they would smile about. Zayn and Liam’s little duet group, Slow Going, used most of his songs, but sometimes other people would ask him to work with some of their writers. He would gladly do it, always looking to improve from other, more experienced writers.

He responding telling him that, yes, he would definitely be there, and got up to get himself some breakfast. Or, Louis guessed, late lunch.


	3. Flowers in Your Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles had always been a bit, well, quirky. His attitude towards everything was to smile when you can and smile when you can’t. He adored photography and prided himself in his obscure music taste. And despite being completely and utterly invisible, Harry was the kindest person you could ever have the pleasure of meeting. If you gave him a chance, he would stick by your side through thick and thin.
> 
> Louis Tomlinson was slightly insane. But the good kind of insane, that made everyone instantly gravitate toward him. He was immature and mischievous, and always knew how to put on a good party. But he wasn’t your usual popular, pretty boy, he didn’t shag a different girl every night, and he certainly didn’t bully the “odd kids”. Louis was just riding the waves, and not letting the bad things knock him down. He was a dream chaser, and he’d be damned if a couple of bad days stopped him from achieving them.  
> Louis and Harry are thrown together in crazy circumstances, and really, after someone saves your life, twice, for that matter, you should at least take them out for lunch.
> 
>  
> 
> Or, where Harry saves Louis in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this is shitty. Like, really shitty. Don't say I didn't warn you. Happy christmas. I don't like christmas. at all.

Harry looked himself over in the mirror, making sure he looked okay for the concert. He wanted to dress to impress, but not too nice. He thought he had done a good job with that. He was in some skin tight black skinny jeans, with a large, blue knit jumper and his fringe pushed off his forehead. Perfect.

God, he was so excited. He was seeing Slow Going fucking _live_. It was all a bit surreal, and Harry's not sure he's going to believe it until they start singing.

He walked out of the bedroom with a hop in his step. Seeing that Niall wasn't out there yet, he went over to the bathroom and banged on the door.

"Niall, seriously, this isn't prom, we don't have to look like princes. Anna isn't even going to be there. You don't have to try to look absolutely fantastic. Now get your slow, Irish ass out of there so we can get good seats before the screaming 12 year olds get to them." Harry sighed, rolling his eyes a bit.

"You're just lucky Harry goddamn Styles. Your good looks come naturally, you just have to shake out your hair and wha la, magical man magnet. I on the other hand, have to work my quote, slow, Irish ass, unquote, off to look semi decent compared to your radiant beauty." Niall said sarcastically, flipping his too short hair.

"Let's go you dick." Harry slapped his shoulder and grabbed the car keys, getting in the front seat and pulling out his printed google maps instructions. No need to get lost and miss the concert, he’d shoot himself in the hand.

They pulled into the parking lot of the park that the concert was scheduled at and jumped out of the car, ready to get into the venue as soon as possible. Niall just laughed at him and jogged to keep up.

 

x---x

 

To say that the concert was amazing was a definite understatement. Harry loved every second of it, singing along to the songs and snapping as many pictures as he could. He was sure some of them would turn out, because he was literally a couple of inches away from the stage. It was absolutely fantastic, and it was safe to say that today had probably been one of the best days of his life.

He chatted on to Niall about how amazing it was, and he was too wrapped up in his own world to see the sad looks he was giving him.

See, after Harry saved Louis life, he felt some weird emotions towards the other boy arise, and he found himself thinking about kissing him. He was a bit scared at first, to be honest. But he soon came to terms with the fact that he was gay. Harry had always known, he thought, deep down, that he never really liked girls. But, gay had always been a taboo thing, no matter what anyone said about being accepted. So he shoved his sexuality aside and managed to convince himself for a couple of years, but there was just something about Louis Tomlinson that had his stomach in knots.

He decided to tell Niall first, seeing as the boy was completely out to the school as pansexual, but had yet to tell his parents. So Harry sat him down one night while they were over at Niall’s house, and he told him. The blonde boy had just laughed and said “Goddamn Harry, who do you think I am? Of course you’re gay, I’ve known since I met you, idiot. Now, lets play some FIFA. We haven’t had a good game in a few weeks.” And that was that.

They both decided to tell their parents at the same time, a few days before they were supposed to leave for UAL. Harry was confident, and so was Niall, that this was the right decision. No more hiding who they were from their family.

So, while the Styles house was eating dinner, Harry told them he had an important announcement. Everyone quieted down, and he told them plain and simple, that he was gay. It was quiet for a minute, before his step-fathers face twisted into a look of disgust, and he smashed his fist onto the table, demanding that Harry “Get the fuck out of his house.” and “No self respecting son of mine is a faggot.”

Harry pleaded with his father, asking him to see reason, but he slapped him, hard, across the cheek and told him to pack his bags. He looked over to his mother, for some sign, anything really, but she just sat there with a blank look on her face.

Harry grabbed his bags that he already had packed for the flight to London, and ran out of the house.

He dragged his things over to Niall’s and banged on the door, the reality of the situation not quite reaching him yet. Maura, Niall’s mother opened the door, and smiled at him, before noticing his bags.

“Honey, I thought you were leaving tomorrow night?” She asked, confused. “And where is your car sweet cheeks?”

Harry just shook his head numbly, and she sensed something was wrong. Ushering the boy into the house, She yelled into the kitchen that Harry was here.

Niall came bursting through the door, having just come out to his family, and receiving smiles and, “We always knew.”

But when he saw Harry, he stopped short, his smile falling. “Oh god, Harry.” was all he had to hear to break down in Niall’s arms and sob.

Niall gave his mother a look and told her they would talk later. He picked the crying boy up in his arms and carried him up to his room, where he told the blonde boy the whole story through his tears. Niall just hugged him tighter until he felt Harry’s even breaths, telling him he was asleep.

Niall untangled himself from the sleeping boy and padded downstairs, to tell his undoubtedly confused mother what had happened. The thought of what had happened to Harry made him want to puke. How could you do that to your own son?

Maura, evidently, shared Niall’s feelings and immediately whipped out the phone to call Anne, Harry’s mum.

She yelled, screaming at Harry’s mother, telling her the state her son was in. But it was what Anne said to the woman that had sent her over the edge. “I don’t care. He deserves everything that he got. I don’t want that faggot anywhere near my children.”

Maura’s face paled, “He is your child., too.” She said through gritted teeth. “If you ever even think about Harry I will personally make sure your sorry ass is put in the hospital. And I hope, When Harry’s photographs are world famous, that you realize what a mistake this was. And  you realize that you missed seeing him grow up, and become the amazing person I know he has the potential to be. The person he already is.” She hissed, and ended the call, shaking with anger.

And really, that was why Harry didn’t trust anyone, save for Niall. And Niall couldn’t blame him. If his mother had done that to him, he didn’t really know what he’d do. He loved his family with all of his heart, and if they suddenly started hating him because he liked men, he might just go insane.

But there was nothing he could do for Harry except be there when he had nightmares, or when he was having a shit day, or when he just needed a good cry. He did that because he loved Harry with all of his heart, and he could tell, that even after 2 years, he was still broken inside.

Harry stopped in mid sentence, looking up. He heard screaming coming from across the way, and turned, seeing a group of people gathering around something. He couldn’t help himself, he ran over to see what was happening, leaving Niall standing just standing there.

He pushed through the crowd of people and when he got to the center, he stopped short. There laying in front of him, was Louis Tomlinson in all his glory. Choking on a nacho chip. Harry almost laughed, but he realized no one was helping him, and quickly knelt over placing his arms around his waist and performing the heimlich maneuver, trying dislodge the offending chip from his windpipe. After a few jerks of his hands, The chip flew out of his mouth and Louis started coughing. Harry turned him around and started rubbing his back. He quickly asked if any one had water he could use and got a bottle from a sweet looking girl, unscrewing the cap and handing it to the blue eyed boy.

He took it gratefully and started taking sips of it between coughing fits. The people started to disperse, now that all of the excitement was over, and Harry was happy. He knew that if he’d been in Louis position, he would be mortified.

 

x---x

 

Louis stared at the curly haired boy, furrowing his eyebrows. Why did he look so damn familiar, and why did this feel a tad like deja vu? Then his eyes widened. Holy shit, that was two years ago, in California, there was no way. Then he took a closer look at him and his mouth dropped open. The green eyes that had been in quite a few of his dreams. Exactly how he remembered them. Jesus fucking Christ. This was the boy who’d saved his life.

“I guess we keep meeting like this, huh?” The boy said, chuckling lightly.


	4. Don't Let Me Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh just filler-y

"I guess we keep meeting like this, huh?” The boy said, chuckling lightly.

“I guess.” Louis mumbled, blushing and looking down at his hands.

Why was he so shy all of a sudden? He couldn’t even look the pretty boy in the eye. And he’d saved his life twice.

“I’m Harry.” The curly boy grinned.

“And I’m Louis.” He said, still not making eye contact.

“I know who you are! I wasn’t just some random teenager that gave you mouth to mouth.” He laughed, smiling down at the top of Louis head. “I went to your high school, and I was in all of your classes for years, except one, I think. You were in drama and I was in photography.”

"Really?" Louis spluttered, looking up at Harry with an ashamed look on his face.

"Really. I don't mind though, nobody ever gave me a second look. It was normal." Harry smiled at him.

"That shouldn't be normal. Not with someone like you." Louis sighed, frowning at the curly boy.

"It's in the past now. Don't over think what you can't change!" Harry quipped, the smile never leaving his face. In fact, Louis thought, the smile hadn't left his face the whole time he'd been with him. Harry really was quite beautiful.

"Now that I've saved your sorry ass twice, lets say we go out for lunch? Here, hand over your phone and I'll program my number in." Harry reached into his pocket and got his phone, handing it to Louis and motioning for him to do the same.

He quickly typed his number in and gave the phone back to Harry, a small smile tugging on his lips as he saw the other boy taking a selfie for his phone, pulling a funny face. Adorable.

"Hey, you didn't take a selfie! I need your face in my contacts!" Harry pouted, pleading with Louis, and he felt suddenly uncomfortable. He always looked terrible in pictures. He couldn't have Harry seeing that every time he called or texted.

Louis shook his head, "No you don't. You'll be fine." He looked down at his hands again.

"Okay, if you're sure! Now, I really must get going, or my poor Irish friend will die of hunger, and we can't have that, I love him too much." Harry said, and got up pulling Lou along with him. He grinned and waved, turning toward the blonde Louis hadn't noticed before, and walking away.

Had that really just happened?

 

x---x

 

"Now, I really must get going, or my poor Irish friend will die of hunger, and we can't have that, I love him too much." Harry smiled at Lou, turning and walking towards Niall, barely containing his excitement. Jesus, he felt like a teenage girl with a crush. He was a twenty year old man, almost twenty-one, for god's sake. He was not supposed to feel like squealing when he got cute guy's numbers.

But of course, as soon as they got back to the dorm, he squealed. Niall gave him a knowing look, but Harry just told him to fuck off.

Because really, it wasn't his fault! It was stupid Louis fault with his flawless hair and his pretty blue eyes and his gorgeous body. Yep, it was all his fault. Who wouldn't squeal after getting Louis number?

He clicked into his contact list again and pulled up Louis contact, just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

He frowned, looking at the blank photo space where Louis pretty face should be.

Louis had looked uncomfortable when he asked him for a picture. Almost like he was insecure. Harry shook his head, why would he be insecure, he was gorgeous! It must have been something else. He was probably just not feeling to well after almost choking on a nacho chip.

Harry chuckled at that memory. A nacho chip, of all things!

Niall looked over and grinned. “Spill, lover boy. I want _all_  the juicy details.”

“You sound like a teenage girl, go away.” Harry glared at him.

“Yeah, but so did you when you fucking _squealed_. Now talk.”

Harry blushed and tried to glare at him again, failing miserably. “So you heard those screams, right? I went over there to see what they were screaming about, and who, of all people, do I see laying on the ground choking on a nacho chip? Louis fucking Tomlinson.”

Niall’s eyes widened comically. “You have got to be shitting me.” He mumbled. “The Louis Tomlinson that you saved from drowning?”

“The one and only.” Harry nodded. “So I did my thing, the heimlich maneuver and the like, and he say, ‘So I guess we keep meeting like this.’ and he mumbles something, obviously embarrassed. Who wouldn’t be, after getting saved from dying by asphyxiation from a chip. I introduce myself, but he doesn’t know that I went to his high school, I didn’t expect him too, no one noticed me.”

“Except me, jerk!” Niall grinned.

“Except you Niall, but you were always an exception. You did your own thing. And So I told him we did and he got really embarrassed, and so we exchanged numbers so he can take me out to lunch!” Harry smiled happily.

“That is so insane. I can’t believe you saw him again, let alone fucking saved him for the second time. Jesus Christ, what does that boy do, just sit around and try to get killed?” Niall laughed.

Harry laughed along with him. God, he was happy. Louis Tomlinson would be texting soon, and taking him out on a fucking date! Well, just lunch really, but close enough. He internally shrugged.

 

x---x

 

“Louis, why are you just standing there looking at the parking lot?” Zayn yelled, snapping Louis out of whatever trance the stupid curly haired twat had put him in.  
“You remember the boy who saved me at the party two years ago? Curly hair?” Lou asked, and Zayn nodded, looking confused.

“Well, he may or may not have saved my ass again, from choking on a nacho chip.” Louis blushed, that sounded way worse outloud. A nacho chip!

“Are you fucking serious? That was two years ago, in California!” Zayn sputtered.

“I know! I’m just as freaked out as you are!” Louis said, letting out a breathe.

“Please tell me you got his number. Please please _please_ , Lou.” The dark haired boy said, grabbing the smaller boy by the shoulders.

“Yes, Z, I got his number. We should be going out for lunch once he texts me.” Louis smiled.

“Thank god. I would have killed you. That is _not_  a coincidence. That was fate, bro.” Zayn smiled at him, hugging him. “My boy is getting a date!”

“Don’t choke Louis, Zaynie, He’s the reason for our success.” Liam chuckled, walking over to the pair.

“Well, we wouldn’t want him dying before his date with his knight in shining armour, would we?” Zayn squeezed the small boys cheeks, and he tried to bat them away.

“What? Lou got a date? Tell me!” Liam squealed excitedly.

“Jesus Liam, you’d think you were the one _going out to lunch_.” Louis stressed the going out to lunch part. He didn’t even know if Harry had meant for it to be a date. He probably didn’t even like him. Maybe he just felt bad about him almost dying twice in front of him.

“Louis!” Liam chastised. “He’d have to have some sort of attraction to you! If I remember right, He ran away the first time!”

Louis blushed again, not realizing he had voiced his thoughts aloud. What Liam had said did make sense, but so did his theory. He would just have to wait until Harry texted him.


End file.
